1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to in-vehicle wireless remote control of appliances such as, for example, garage door openers.
2. Background Art
Home appliances, such as garage door openers, security dates, home alarms, lighting, and the like, may conveniently be operated from a remote control. Typically, the remote control is purchased together with the appliance. The remote control transmits a radio frequency activation signal which is recognized by a receiver associated with the appliance. Aftermarket remote controls are gaining in popularity as such devices can offer functionality different from the original equipment remote control. Such functionality includes decreased size, multiple appliance interoperability, increased performance, and the like. Aftermarket controllers are also purchased to replace lost or damaged controllers or to simply provide another remote control for accessing the appliance.
An application for aftermarket remote controls is remote garage door openers integrated into an automotive vehicle. These integrated remote controls provide customer convenience, appliance interoperability, increased safety, and enhanced vehicle value. Present in-vehicle integrated remote controls provide a “universal” or programmable garage door opener which learns characteristics of an existing transmitter then, when prompted by a user, generates an activation signal having the same characteristics. One problem with such devices is the difficulty experienced by users in programming these devices.
Automotive vehicles increasingly include a wide variety of standard features and options which interact with a user. Examples include in-vehicle entertainment systems, graphical mapping and positioning systems, integrated telephones, artificial speech status and information systems, voice recognition systems, and the like. These systems allow users to input and receive extensive amounts of information and complex concepts.
What is needed is to incorporate advances in human-vehicle interfaces into the sometimes complex and confusing process of programming a remote appliance controller.